Bound to be lost
by 21kittens
Summary: Well sky/squid! The king squid has a love towards sky who will win sky or squids and a potion that makes sky fall in love. WHAT WILL TEAM CRAFTED DO! FUDGE YEAH! Lemon and skyuid and some skylox not really but yep i can't write summarys like, like don't don't OK? R and R please


**Dragons Time alternate beginning **

**A/N I had an idea about this story I haven't a clue where it came from but, yep hope you enjoy it!**

**Captain P.O.V:**

Sky army had been going through some tough times; the old base was destroyed by the mischievous squids. But no one was hurt besides some stupid squids getting crushed in the rubble, everyone was fine. Now I made the hard choice of going to the desert, but what choice did we have it took us a lot longer than normal to build base and with all the extra mobs out we were in trouble.

It was a hard week the crops where not doing well, the animals got sick and where unable to breed things where not looking bright. I was adding the tally to see how we much food we might have, and there was hardly enough to feed everyone I was going to go and tell sky maybe he has an idea. Walking through the halls of a once proud army now falling apart, it was just disheartening when I finally reached Sky's office I found him asleep on his desk.

He was completely stressed out and we all knew that sky hadn't been sleeping well but this was ridicules, "Sky… come on buddy wake up" I said with care not to startle the poor man. "What… oh captain what's up?" a very sleepy Sky asked, "I did the count and it's not looking good" I sated smoothly "also you Mr need some sleep" I smile but just as I said the words Sky was already asleep again.

I picked up the sleep deprived Sky and took him to his room and put him into bed, **(A/N no I'm not shipping sky and captain!)** and closed the door.

**Sky P.O.V:**

I was woken up I was so tired I just wanted to go back to sleep, but I had to it was captain it looked like he said something but I was too tired to understand. I slipped back into my wondrous dreamland man I don't remember when I was this tired, I was slightly a where that captain put me into bed. I lay on my bed I didn't want to sleep; I didn't want to run this army all I wanted was to sleep, eternally.

It was looking terrible the army was starving and dying of thirst, but they were still loyal they are an amazing army to run but I was so tired. So tired of fighting, tired of killing, tired of the annoying squids wanting revenge. I had lost my motivation I had lost dawn I had lost the battle and I was losing the war, our time was nearly up so why bother keep fighting a losing fight. I sank into a restless sleep, tossing and turning never able to escape the evil clutches of my nightmares.

**Squillam P.O.V: **

We waited till sky was asleep I called my team in to help with the kidnap-liberation of Skydoesminecraft; he looked like he was almost in pain like a he was having a horrible nightmare. I crawled up to him and was being as quiet as squid could possibly be; I quickly grabbed the potion from the squid below me. I was just about to pour it into the butter kings mouth when the most unexpected thing happened; sky rolled over and grabbed me gently hugging me.

I was over whelmed Sky was hugging me and not the other way around I patted Sky gently on the head, he started to wake up he looked up with a smile. But that smile disappeared when he saw what he was hugging, I was quite sad that the hug ended so soon but just as he opened his mouth to scream, I poured the potion into his throat and held he's mouth so he had no choice but to swallow the concoction.

**Sky P.O.V:**

I tried my best to spit the potion out but I ended up swallowing it anyway, I then found I couldn't move or talk. The squids bounded and gaged me and I couldn't protest _I was so startled! _"It's ok Sky were here to save you" said a gently and very reassuring voice the voice of the king squid named Squillam. The squids carried me gently out I was surprised that they weren't chucking me around, they got out of Sky army via the water systems but they had me with them how had they we were on high alert so nothing in or out.

Yet the stupidest creatures in all of Minecraftia managed to get in and out this made the whole army look really bad, everything started to go blurry after that all I remember is that the squids took me into a large lapis and butter castle. I woke up in a silky butter bed in pyjamas which terrified me; _'its ok Sky just stay calm, calm' _just then the door opened.

_Standing outside the door was the squid king my mortal enemy, in boxer shorts with no shirt and he looked really cute… WHAT I OMG cute? What was I thinking._ "why hello Sky enjoying your stay so far?" Squillam said. "It's not too bad I guess but why did you bring me here?" I said as calm as possible, still admiring the others chest "oh Sky" said Squillam walking closer and closer to the bed. "I want you, be mine… won't you?" asked Squillam in a sickly sweet voice. "Be yours I am nobody's" I whispered, the squid king moved onto the bed and jumped on me before I could react.

"Nobody's but mine" The king said seductively, the king ripped off my top and began. He was admiring the other's chest, and he ran his cold tentacles across, stopping to play with the little pink buds. Sky's breathing hitched, and he let out a small moan. This pleasure was new to him, something he had never experienced before. And he liked it, to his dismay. "Someone's enjoying themselves. I've barely started and you're a writhing mess." Squillam grinned when he saw the other's face redden with embarrassment. Sky felt the hand on his chest go lower and lower, rubbing in some places, until they stopped at the rim of his pyjama pants.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V:**

"Please just stop now I don't want this" Sky said sadly, "you may not but I want you" Squillam said with an insane grin plastered in his face. The pants where pulled off without hesitation and he started pumping Sky's manhood, Soft moans filled the air much to Sky's displeasure. Squillam then proceed to grab the buttery ribbon next to the bed, and tie Sky to the bed and blind flood him. Sky was fixated on trying to untie himself, he was completely shocked to feel a tentacle going inside him.

He yelped in pain but that soon lead to pleasure and just as Sky reached his climate the squid king thrusted one last time, spilling his seed deep inside of Sky. Then he got off the completely emotionally drained Sky, and hugged his small frame gently as the two fell into a blissful slumber. Sky gently leaned into the squids in brace, making the king grin his lover loved him everything was going according to plan.

**Deadlox P.O.V:**

I was had been on patrol all night and I was off to go and check on Sky, but when I got there Sky was nowhere to be found. All that I found was a note stating:

Dear Sky army

We squids have your Sky and if you even try and come and rescue him we will kill him

We will not me messed with this time or it will cost you your leader's life

Later recruits

Sinisterly The Squids

This was terrible news but we were still going to go and save him, stupid squids they never learn. We already knew where Sky was because we installed a tracking chip, so all we needed to do was ride! **(A/N inserts epic montage of riding horses to the lake da squids ;3). **

**Squillam P.O.V: **

_We gave Sky a special potion that will change him into a female and… wait for it SQUID HYBRID! The best idea ever and he… she will be my wife; I have already impregnated her we will leave her as bait for Sky army they are done for. _

**Deadlox P.O.V:**

When we got to the lake da squid we found Sky just lying on the sand, _it was just a waste of time sometimes I hate Sky making me worry he was just stuffing around like always. I mean who doesn't tell their boyfriend that I going off for a few days don't worry, but this is Sky so I just hope he's ok. _We rode back to Sky Hub, Sky had been asleep the whole trip I was quite worried… again, so I left him at the infirmary and went to bed. The next morning I went to check on Sky to see how he was holding up, but now that I'm thinking about it Sky had looked bluey or grey not good.

**Sky P.O.V:**

_I woke up in the Sky Hub infirmary I was quite surprized the squid had let me go, unless they did something to me that could endanger the Sky army. _"Hay umm… Ariana could you do a quick check up on me please" I asked I had recognised the nurse, "Yes Sky of course" Ariana said happily. "I'm afraid Sky your… jeans have been messed with and altered, your sex shall change and you're pregnant" said Ariana. _I was shocked I didn't know what to say I was a going to change into a female squid thing; this was my worst day ever. _

"How long will it take for the umm… transformation?" I asked quietly "about three day's sir and you also may be contagious" Ariana said sadly, "and we don't have the supplies to keep you here without infecting everyone else I am afraid you will have to leave" Ariana said sadly. "There's no cure?" I asked stunned by what she had said "no if there was you would have it by now" Ariana stated, I was given a bag of supply's to help me out and I was on my way.

I got what I wanted I no longer run the Sky army I can sleep all day I don't fight the annoying squids anymore but at the price of my life, my friends and my loyalty. I join the squid's that day I left the Sky that day I became the queen that day I got a husband that day. That day the day that I hate with all my heart, I only I still had one.

**A/N Umm… I when nut's on this umm branch of the story and the real one should be done soon I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I have TOO MUCH FUN with this story please don't kill me? And if you like any idea form the story you can have them! ;3**

**~21kittens**


End file.
